


下擒上答Chapter53 庆幸

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter53 庆幸

拿还是不拿？  
顾渊在一秒之内做出了选择。  
他悄悄把手机揣进口袋，从容不迫地走到杨懿面前，语气再自然不过：“我去下洗手间。”  
“是。”杨懿微微颔首，向几个保镖作了个手势，“Lion，Jack，Bob，你们三个跟着去。”  
那三人立马恭敬上前。  
顾渊乍然觉得Lion这名字耳熟，好奇地瞄了瞄为首的保镖，冷不丁被惊骇了一大跳。  
这不就是他刚被绑走那天，拿倒刺银鞭抽他，用高压电棒电他的，那个壮汉吗？  
那一日的非人折磨又在脑中重演，顾渊禁不住打了个寒颤，面色青白了好一阵。  
强作镇定地走进厕所，关上隔间门后，顾渊几乎瘫坐在了马桶上，小腿肚终于可以不必顾忌地大胆战栗。  
那短短一路悬在心头的期盼与紧张，不为人知，也难以言喻，只他自己默默咀嚼出心酸和苦涩。  
从兜里掏出那部轻薄的手机，缓缓按下home键，屏幕跳出滑动解锁的标识，顾渊下意识咽了口唾沫，手指轻拖，居然直接显示出首页。  
没有密码锁！  
顾渊简直想高歌一曲《好运来》以欢呼庆祝。  
欣喜若狂的同时亦是焦灼万分，他不能在厕所里呆太久，否则一定会露出马脚。  
事不宜迟，顾渊赶紧点开通话页面，想了想，还是决定先打给小清，再打给中国大使馆。  
算起来他也有好几个月没跟家里通电话了，倒不是池虞不准——实际上，从他“示爱”的那一天起，那纸协议就基本作废了，池虞不仅不限制他打电话的次数频率，甚至提出要替他全家人办移民，吓得他连忙委婉推拒了。  
他一直伪装地很小心，就连过年最必要的电话都不敢多聊，敷衍了两句工作走不开不能回家过年后便挂断，生怕被池虞看出他的“身在曹营心在汉”。  
实在是想家得不得了。  
中国人讲究“团团圆圆才是年”，大年夜里，他却被禁锢在这千里之外的异乡，陪着一个他从骨子里厌恶的男人，那情景，果真是想也不能想，一想便是寻不着底的绝望悲痛。  
顾渊深吸一口气，输入再熟悉不过的号码，等待接通的数十秒里，心里翻来覆去打了几遍腹稿。  
“喂？”  
清澈悦耳的嗓音贴耳传来，顾渊只觉一颗心疯狂扑腾着要蹦出了嗓子眼，激动得手机都拿不稳了。  
热泪还未盈眶，思念已抢先脱口而出。  
“小……”  
——等等！  
颤抖的声线刚冒了个尖，顾渊突然一个激灵，猛地掐断了电话。  
胸腔里的心依然跳得那么快，却不再是即将逃出生天的激动，而是差点死无葬身之地的余悸。  
屏幕上还闪烁着四十五秒的通话时长，顾渊瞳孔紧缩，牙关发颤，一身身地出着冷汗。  
……  
太巧了。  
这手机被他捡到也就罢了，可偏偏没有设置密码，又恰好能打国际电话……这恐怕不是巧合二字便能解释得通的。  
不久前还如获至宝的手机，此刻顿时成了烫手山芋，顾渊摊开掌心，盯着这小小的机器左右为难。  
按常理，发现遗落了手机的第一反应该是反拨本机号码，然而他带走手机这么久却没有一通电话打来。  
除非，是有人故意安排。  
只有一个人有理由也有能力这样做。  
画了个极其诱人的圈套引他上钩，等他欢天喜地地踏入，一不留神行差踏错，再用力一扯绳索，将他直接吊起绞死。  
顾渊颓然地闭上眼，或许他该庆幸的，庆幸他只是打给了小清，胡诌八扯地还能圆过去，要是打给了大使馆，后果就真的不堪设想了。  
如若池虞得知自己并非真心爱上他、愿意留在他身边，不知会如何震怒， 而他的下场又会如何惨烈。  
万幸还有转圜的余地。  
顾渊忐忑地走出卫生间，面上佯装若无其事，只跟结完账守候在门口的杨懿说：“我在厕所捡到了个手机，失主没有打回来，带我去服务台看看吧。”  
杨懿似乎并不意外，一如既往地淡淡应了声是，领了顾渊去往一楼。  
果不其然，服务台前赫然站着那对夫妻，妻子正焦急地跟商场员工说明情况，丈夫却悄摸左顾右盼，似乎在等什么人。  
大概就是在等他吧。  
顾渊已然看清一切，走到“失主”面前，礼貌地用英文问：“你们丢了手机吗？”  
夫妇俩马上点点头，英文发音纯正，并不像是意大利人：“是的是的。”  
“是什么牌子什么型号的？颜色是什么？”顾渊不急不缓，仔细观察着二人的表情。  
夫妻显然准备充分，句句对答如流。  
顾渊微微一笑，拿出手机，却不立刻交还，“慎重起见，请你们报一下解锁密码。”  
这下二人懵了，妻子偷偷往杨懿处瞟了瞟，还没等得到提示，顾渊便轻轻将手机递过去：“手机没有密码，看来是你们的，以后保管好，别再丢了。”  
也别再……算计他了。  
夫妇连连道谢，顾渊只摆摆手，悄寂无声地藏起眼底的失落。  
  
***  
  
池虞生日当晚。  
顾渊对着一桌珍馐美馔坐立不安。  
为了彰显自己的歉意诚意和情意，他特地将就餐环境布置得格外温馨，还亲手做了碗长寿面以示郑重，该说的话该表的态在心头滚了无数遍，就等池虞回来兴师问罪了。  
面碗上的热气慢慢流失，翠油油的葱花躺在白糯糯的面条上，一旁卧了两只荷包蛋，看起来倒也美味可口。  
在满桌佳肴冷却之前，门口总算有了响动。  
“Surprise！先生生日快乐！”  
顾渊奔到门边，飞扑到池虞怀里，顺带附赠一枚沾满口水的香吻。  
多日来心心念念的小情人如此热情地欢迎自己，池虞自然是喜出望外，托着顾渊的臀直接摁到门背后，薄唇急切而精准地逮住目标，风卷残云般舔舐啮咬，仿佛欲以唇齿间的亲密倾诉无尽的萦思。  
顾渊好不容易才拦下池虞往他裤子里伸的魔爪，墨染的黑瞳眨巴了两下，声音软得像能挤出水一般：“待会再亲热好不好，再不入席饭菜就要凉了。”  
池虞“嗯”了一声，抱着顾渊缠绵温存良久之后，才啄啄红肿破皮的唇瓣，意犹未尽地放开手。  
“这些都是你做的？”  
扫了眼面前的澳洲牛排与三层蛋糕，池虞施施然看向坐在右侧稍显拘谨的顾渊。  
“呃， 也不全……不是，”顾渊哪敢撒谎，老老实实地指了指在一众高级大餐中简朴得格格不入的面条，“这碗长寿面是我做的。”  
担心池虞会嫌弃，顾渊紧接着补充道：“我，我只会做家常小菜，西餐西点这种我完全不在行，想来想去，你的二十四岁生日，本命年嘛，按我们家乡的习俗，‘吸溜一口长寿面，红火一年又一年’……所以我就做了这个……”  
顾渊越说声音越低，暗暗察言观色，见池虞面容凝肃陷入了缄默，端详着那碗面的一双深眸里更是分辨不出喜怒，气氛僵滞至此，他心里慌得不能再慌了。  
“先生不喜欢的话，我这就撤了这碗……”  
“不。”  
池虞按住顾渊朝面碗伸去的手，一把反握住。  
“我很喜欢。”


End file.
